Guns 'n' Roses
by ChocoChipzCookie
Summary: Mikan and Natsume survived their life in Gakuen Alice. With the ESP dead, they, along with their friends, run Gakuen Alice, now called Alice School of Guns And Roses. They make the school different from others with it's war games and drama. But after the famous assassin, Tainted Rose, appears at the school, seeking for a hideout, their school is gonna take some twist and turns.
1. Tainted Rose

**Chapter One: Life as an Assassin.**

* * *

_In the corridors of a castle, a girl with long brown hair and scarlet eyes was walking slowly and quietly. She entered a room without a single sound. The girl walked up towards a bed, where a peaceful, sleeping boy lay._

"_I do not like my job," the girl sighed quietly, as she sank a needle into the boy's neck. "Sorry,"_

_She waited until the boy's had ceased breathing, before quietly creeping out of the castle. No alarm rang, and no one bumped into her. _

"_Mission Succeed,"_

* * *

Zoe Miyazono was sitting on her couch, flicking through television channels. After some time, she found a channel of her interest.

"_**Light Alice user, Haku Juisa, has just been found dead in his room. A small hole was found in his neck. The police suspects it was the work of a poisoned needle, the trademark weapon of the 'Tainted Rose'."**_

"_**Looks like it was the same assassin who killed all those poor Alice children. When will these serial killings stop? Will the culprit be found? And what is the aim of the assassins organization?"**_

* * *

Zoe heard the door of her room open. At once she turned off the television and turned around.

In front of her was a boy with black hair and green eyes. Zoe stood up in force respect.

"Ohaiyo, Tainted Rose," the boy greeted her.

"Ohaiyo, Jay-sama," Zoe replied through gritted teeth.

"You know you don't need to call me 'sama',"

"You know that you still want me to call you with 'sama'," Zoe said, touching a lock choker on her neck. "If it wasn't for this piece of shit, I would have busted outta here 5 years ago,"

"You know me too well," Jay chuckled.

"Blame the chocker. I rather not know you at all, if it were up to me. A waste of space in my memory," Zoe retorted back.

Jay laughed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "If you're done with me, get out,"

"Calm down feisty girl. I have another mission for you,"

Zoe groaned. "Can't you give it to that 'dango' instead?"

"Diru too low level," Jay replied.

* * *

"Listen, Zoe. This assassination will be the most important one yet. He will be a hard one, and will definitely put up a struggle. But whatever it takes, kill him. If he founds out about you and lived to tell the tale, that is the end of this organization,"

"If it was me, I'd be happy to end this. But this damn chocker is in the way,"

"Useful thing isn't it? I can keep naughty girls like you in order,"

"Whatever. So who's the guy I'm suppose to kill?"

Jay's face turned serious. "Natsume Hyuuga, principal of the Alice school 'Guns 'n' Roses',"

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"He has very strong Fire Alice, and with that nullification stone of Mikan Sakura on him, you might not be able to use your Alice,"

"Hn,"

"Don't 'hn' at me, Zoe. This is serious. Kill him. Understood?" Jay said sternly.

"With your shit for brains, even a 7 year old could understand you," Zoe mocked.

Jay took a deep breath to calm himself. "You leave tomorrow night,"

Zoe let out a soft sigh of relief that Jay didn't hear.

"Done?" Zoe asked.

"One more thing. Don't mess up,"

"Ok… Now get out," Zoe snarled. "Stop invading my privacy,"

Jay gave her a look of mock hurt. "Aren't I the on who gave you all this? I gave you everything you wanted…"

"All I want is freedom,"

"… And you say that? How mean!"

"Just get the hell out,"

Jay finally walked out and Zoe sat on the couch, suddenly feeling tired.

"_If things go out as planned, I will finally get my freedom," _Zoe thought. _"But will it? I'm starting to doubt things. What if the plane that I took ran out of fuel? What if I got lost? And if I fail, and Jay-sama finds out…" _

Zoe traced a line along her own neck.

"_All I have to do is not get caught. Finally, after 8 years of being here, I can finally put up a resistance against this shitty choker…. I will obtain my freedom. Whatever it takes…_

* * *

Early next morning, Zoe creeped towards the hangar and looked around. No one in sight. She sneaked into a plane called 'Banshee' and flick a few switches and the screen of the banshee lit up.

"Banshee starting up," said the robotic voice of the banshee, way too loud in the silent atmosphere. "Shit,"

Zoe banged at a button and the banshee went silent but still active.

Zoe looked around in a panic, hoping from the bottom of her heart that no one heard that.

After a few minutes of silence, Zoe relaxed a little. After properly starting up the banshee, she looked ahead with determined eyes.

"_This is it," _she thought. _"Once I open the hangar door, the alarm will go off. I can't turn back after this…"_

She shook her head to erase any doubt from her heart. _"ARGH! STUPID, STUPID CHOKER!" _

Finally, after grabbing hold of herself, she looked in front once again.

"_There goes nothing,"_ she thought as she flicked a lever.

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

**Hey there! First, I want to say THANK YOU ALL, who is reading this story! I really appreciate it! And Second, I want to thank my new Beta, and also my BFF, 'GreenND'! We will post the next chapter if we get views at least! **

**Ja-ne!  
****ChocoChipzCookie & GreenND**


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

* * *

_"There goes nothing,"_ she thought as she flicked a lever.

At once, the alarm went off.

It was loud and clear, so there was no way anyone could not hear it.

The door of the hangar opened slowly. _"Come on! COME ON. HURRY UP, DAMMIT!" _

People burst into the hangar just as the door completely opened.

"Bye Bye, Suckers!" Zoe called out and sped out into the outside world.

* * *

Zoe checked the banshee status before keying in the place that she wanted to go into the system. She put the plane on auto pilot and relaxed a little.

Bad move.

Four planes appeared behind her. Her communication screen came to life and a pale boy with light blue hair appeared on the screen.

"Hey!"

"Whaddhaya want, dango?" Zoe growled.

"Jay-sama's furious,"

"Like I care,"

"You're gonna get it,"

"Whatever,"

Zoe's plane suddenly jerked violently.

"Tsk,"

Zoe off the auto pilot.

She clicked a button to her right.

* * *

"Find target," Zoe commanded.

"Target locked,"

"Missile fake left. Split up. Attack all directions,"

"Missile ready,"

Zoe smirked. "Fire,"

A resounding boom filled the air as two of the planes got hit.

"Booyah!" Zoe cheered.

"Two down, two to go,"

"Missile detected,"

Zoe took hold of the steering and skillfully evaded it. The missile came back.

"Homing missile, eh?"

The missile was coming closer. Right before the missile hit Zoe's plane, she rapidly flew upwards and the missile hit the plane behind her.

"Another one bites the dust," Zoe whooped in glee.

* * *

"Take that, Dango!"

'Dango' growled.

"Are you guys actually experts? Not amateurs?" sneered Zoe.

"You'll get it,"

A missile whiz closely to Zoe's plane.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zoe taunted.

"Missiles detected,"

"Find missile. Destroy it,"

A few metallic 'pings!' were heard as the bullets bounced right of the missile.

"What the f..."

"It's a new missile! Hah! Take that, you bitch!"

"Shit,"

* * *

**BOOM! **

"GAH!"

"Warning. Engine was hit. Warning. Engine was hit,"

"I can see that, so shut up, damn it!" Zoe yelled, as she desperately tried to take control of the plane.

"Ice sheet!" Zoe chanted, as a sheet of ice appeared under the plane. Zoe tried to slow the plane's fall with her alice.

* * *

With her alice and professional skills in piloting, the plane landed with only a violent jolt. Zoe banged her head on the roof of the plane, but besides that, she was unharmed.

Zoe turned the plane off, grabbed her bag and jumped out of the plane, landing lightly on her feet.

_"Ice slayer wings," _she chanted in her mind, and a pair of wings made from ice grew out from her back.

Zoe swiftly flew towards the nearest city.

_"They can't shoot me from the planes. They'll cause too much commotion," _Zoe thought.

Once she reached the city, her wings disappeared.

_"Indigo city, huh. I'm not that far after all," _

She slipped into a back alley and appeared in the middle of the city.

_"Where are they?" _

Zoe looked around and her sharp eye caught a glint of someone's eye. _"Friend or Foe?"_

The person lunged towards Zoe, wearing the familiar uniform of Blood Organization.

_"Foe,"_

It was a 15 year old boy, one of their newest recruit. The boy kicked viciously at Zoe, missing her head by inches.

_"He's a good fighter," _

The boy held out his hands and a lamp post detached itself from the pavement and flew towards Zoe.

_"Name, Zoku Ishida. Alice Telekinesis. That explains,"_

The boy tried to punch Zoe, but she was too fast.

_"If I don't kill him, he will warn the others,"_

Zoe took out some kind of blade, and summersaulted behind him. She stabbed him in the back. "Sorry," Zoe whispered, tears in her eyes.

_"Another one killed by my hands. Another sin earned," _

* * *

Zoe was about to sneak off when something tripped her and pinned her to the ground. "I GOT HER!" someone screeched.

Zoe started to struggle and finally managed to throw the person off and turned around, only to see that she had been surrounded.

_"Oh shit,"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Welcome To Alice School Of Guns n Roses

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Alice School of Guns 'n' Roses**

* * *

"_Oh shit,"_

Diru laughed. "So you thought you could get away?"

Zoe kept quiet, her eyes scanning the group surrounding her, looking for a chance to escape.

"Hey girl!" Diru said stepping in front, using his finger to lift Zoe's face up. "So did you?" he whispered lightly, his eyes staring right into Zoe's scarlet eyes.

Zoe spat at his face and Diru stepped back in disgust. "You should know by now, dango, that your feeble pheromone alice doesn't work on me.

"Oh really? Let me hear you say that when I take off my alice limiter," Diru growled, putting a hand around the ring that was on his finger.

Zoe tilted her head. "Go fuck yourself," she said, launching herself towards Diru. "Ice slayer dagger!" Zoe yelled, stabbing him in the leg with an ice dagger that appeared in a hand.

Diru screeched in pain, grabbing his leg as the wound around him turned dark blue. Diru passed out.

* * *

The people surrounding Zoe went on defense mode, smart enough to not approach her.

Silence filled the air as the grouped tightened around the girl.

Zoe crouched down a fiddled with a flower on the ground for a few seconds before plucking it and tucked it into her hair.

* * *

A smile played on Zoe's lips. "You guys are new, am I right?"

The assassins surrounding her glanced at each other for a while. After 3 seconds of itchy silence to the people around Zoe, a young 10 year-old boy couldn't bear the silence anymore and nodded to himself a tiny bit. That didn't go unnoticed to Zoe.

"Hm... I knew it,"

Everyone tensed up.

"Well sorry to say this. But Jay-_sama_ won't be happy with you," she said, emphasizing the _sama_ in a mocking way.

"What did you say, bitch?" one of them snarled. He was about to take a step forward before a blazing pain invaded his legs.

Everyone seems to be affected by it too and they screamed as the pain seems to seep upward in their body.

Soon the pain became too unbearable and one by one passed out and surprisingly the last one to passed out was the same 10 year-old boy who nodded.

* * *

Zoe looked at the 10 year-old boy. "So you haven't been totally tainted yet,"

She considered taking him along when he moaned and Zoe saw that the blue mark seemed too be getting darker.

Zoe sighed. "But you wanted to be,"

She stepped over the boy.

_"Even if they're down, I have to be fast. Better use Ice slayer,"_

Once again, a pair of wings appeared on Zoe's back and she soared above the town as the sun rays started to peek out through the mountains.

* * *

Zoe steadily glided east and finally she saw her destination.

A huge beautiful building surrounded by beautiful gardens and a few watch posts.

_"Am I... really here?" _Zoe thought. Than another thought struck her.

_"What if they shoot me down?"_

She went closer and closer towards the building and suddenly she felt her wings starting to disappear.

"What... AHHHHHHHHH,"

She hit the ground with a thump. Luckily, she wasn't high enough to break her bones or do any major injuries.

* * *

Her sharp ears caught the sound of running footsteps and instantly stood up and tried to make an ice dagger with her alice. But it wasn't working. A few teens came running up, following by a few adults.

_"Shit just got real,"_

"Sakura-sensei! Hyuuga-sensei! It's a kid!" yelled a boy about 12.

_"KID? I'm the same age at you, you shit head," _Zoe snarled in her mind.

A man with messy raven hair walked right up and stopped in front of Zoe. His crimson eyes studied her and Zoe glared at him.

A spark of recognition came to his eyes and when a brunette haired woman came up next to him, he held out her hand. "Stay away from her, Mikan,"

Zoe cussed inwardly. _"Please please please, don't tell them!"_ Zoe begged in her mind. She activated her telepathy alice.

Hyuuga's eyes widen in surprise. _"So you have telepathy alice too huh... And why should I not tell about you, Tainted Rose?"_ Natsume Hyuuga replied to her in his mind.

_"Please! I don not mean to kill anyone... wait... aren't you Natsume Hyuuga, principal of Alice School Of Guns 'n' Roses?"_

_"Yes. And I will burn you into a crisp if you don't give me a good reason,"_

Zoe sighed. _"There isn't one. But I swear, I won't kill anyone! Please help me get away from the organization! I... I was forced to join the organization. I am trapped by this choker. I couldn't resist it until now,"_

_"Anything else?"_

_"I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. And I am sorry for the lives that I taken. And... I want to... make up for the many sins that I have,"_

Natsume noticed the sincere, deep words that Zoe had just thought. Zoe's crimson eyes met, him, showing sadness, remorse and the want to live normally.

Natsume sighed. "Fine,"

* * *

"Eh~ Fine what, Natsume?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

"You, whats your name?" Natsume asked, pointing to a girl with amethyst eyes.

"Hikari Imai," the girl replied emotionlessly.

"How could you forget Hotaru's own niece?" Mikan chided, poking Natsume.

"Tch, calm down, polka, I can't remember everyone. And Imai, you partner with her," Natsume said, turning away to walk back to the school.

"Zoe,"

Natsume heard turned around.

"The name's Zoe Miyazono,"

Natsume replied with a "Hn," and continued walking.

"That's so rude, Natsume! And when will you stop using that childish nickname?"

Natsume snorted. "If that was childish, what about you?"

"But..."

Natsume suddenly silenced Mikan. "Listen, Mikan," Natsume said softly. "Keep an eye on Miyazono,"

"Huh? Why?"

"_TR_..."

Mikan gasped. "You mean..."

"Yes,"

"Then why did you let her enter. I don't mean to be mean, but, this could be a trick,"

Natsume let out a long, stressed sigh.

"She told me something through telepathy alice. Her words were genuine. And this could turn out very interesting, do you not think, Polka?"

"Maybe... STOP CALLING ME POLKA!"

* * *

Zoe observed them from afar, not able to make out what they said. Then she turned to her new poker faced partner.

"Hello," she said to Zoe.

"Hello," Zoe replied back.

After a long silence, Hikari smiled. "So you're not like Aunt Mikan,"

"Hn," Zoe said simply.

"I'm starting to like you,"

Zoe let out a small smiled. "Thank you,"

"Come on. Back to school," Hikari said, turning her back onto her and walking towards the school building.

* * *

"Hikari, when I entered, was there an nullifying barrier?" Zoe asked emotionlessly.

Hikari nodded.

"We're her,"

In front of them was the biggest building Zoe ever saw, even bigger than the Blood Organization's base.

"Welcome, to Alice School of Guns 'n' Roses, a.k.a., Gakuen Alice GNR,"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this! And thank you very much to my _*cough*_ first _*cough*_ comment, 'Guest' (Your's not counted, GreenND... ^_^)! And I just want to ask if any of you know any good 2007-2009 songs. I'd really appreciate me if you tell me! **

**And thank you my beta for ****_*cough*_** 'betaing' **_*cough* _my story and being my best friend! No, I do not need any cough drops, thank you Professor! (From Harry Potter)  
**

******Anyway, Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie  
**


	4. Romeo? Pfft!

**I am so sorry. I was really busy. Please forgive me! (ó㉨ò)**

**Anyways, just a note, I'm going to start NOT using POVs, so this chapter and all my other stories will be in Normal POV.**

**I'm going to rush the story a little, so sorry. I really am losing interest in writing this story, and I have so many ideas for a new one (I already started a new one, so please check it out!). THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO SUPPORTED ME, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Reiji smiled. "Want to eat lunch with us? Imai can join us to if you want,"_

_"Ok, sure," Mikan said, smiling._

_Hotaru suddenly nudged her and whispered. "He's the one who almost killed Natsume. How can you just sit with him like that! He didn't even say sorry!"_

_Mikan widened, as though just remembering._

_"Urm, there's something I want to ask you. Why did you have to almost killed Natsume?"_

* * *

Reiji's smile turned upside down. "Huh?"

"Why did you almost killed Natsume?" Mikan demanded.

After a moment of itchy silence, Reiji finally spoke. "Why do you need to know?" he said, waving his hand idly.

Juliet looked at him weirdly and Reimi glared daggers at her twin.

"Just tell me, _Kitsuhara_-san," Mikan said, pouting.

Suddenly, Reiji walked right up to Mikan, and leaned in towards her ear.

Mikan felt his warm breathe tickle her ear as he spoke. "Why do you worry about him? You should worry about me more,"

"And why should I?" Mikan snapped. She knew that she was not like herself, but she felt so irritated. And the way she sometimes feel when Reiji was there, was so suspicious, as if the guy had some kind of charm... alice...

Mikan heard the baka gun being fired, but it seemed to bounce of an invisible barrier. _How many alices does he have? _

"Why, you asked," he whispered, and nipped playfully at Mikan's ear. She yelped and tried to take a step back. Reiji held her in place.

"It's because I'm the one who saved you," Reiji breathed into her ear. He stepped back and snapped his fingers.

And suddenly, a scene was played in Mikan's mind.

* * *

_Blood was splattered all over the earth. Corpses of alice wielders were littered on the ground. And a red haired girl with the silver eyes of a murderer._

Mikan started to tremble. How could she have forgotten?

_A woman's scream of agony ripped the air as the silver haired girl shot some kind of black orb at her._

_ "Misaki!" shouted a dark-blue haired boy, and he rushed in front of her and held his hands out, ready to protect the woman he loved. He tried to step on the silver haired girl's shadow._

_The silver-eyed girl laughed evilly and raised her hand in front of her with no effort. _

_Tsubasa's eyes widened. _

_"To dies together, one protecting the other," _

_A beam of dark light shot through the body of both Misaki and Tsubasa. They fell to the ground, their eyes lifeless, blood gashing out of their wound at their chest. _

_The girl sniggered._

_"What a happy ending,"_

* * *

That was why Mikan never saw her sempais any more. Because she... killed... her.

Mikan stumbled backwards and Hotaru rushed next to her to catch her before she fell.

Hotaru growled. "What did you do?!"

Reiji shrugged innocently. "I simply returned her... ah... forgotten memories,"

Hotaru eyes widened.

* * *

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, CUT," Reimi exclaimed. "What is going on here!"

While all this commotion was happening, Ruka walked in on the arguing alices.

Reiji looked at her with pity in her eyes. His hand glowed and Reimi and Juliet slumped over, peacefully sleeping. Reiji teleported them somewhere.

"They don't have anything to do with this,"

"What is going on, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

Reiji turned back to Mikan, totally ignoring Ruka.

"Y-You're..." Mikan stuttered. "You're t-t-that boy that t-t-time,"

Reiji smiled slyly. "Yeah. True,"

Mikan's eyes widened to an impossible size. A single tear went down her cheek as she ran down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

"How. Dare. You," Hotaru said, unable to express her anger in words. BAKA BAKA BAKA!

This time, the baka shots hit Reiji right on the face. He stumbled back, rubbing his nose. "I deserved that," he mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ruka snarled. "First you almost killed Natsume, and now you totally broke Sakura-san!"

"It means..."

* * *

Without a warning, something pinned Reiji roughly to the wall. It was Natsume.

"You... You..." Natsume said through gritted teeth, unable to say what he wanted.

"What did you do to Mikan?!"

Surprisingly, Reiji winced as if he regretted what he did before and didn't want to be reminded.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered inaudibly.

"What?" Natsume said harshly.

"I'm sorry," Reiji apologized louder. And to Natsume's disgust, a tear ran down his cheek.

Natsume backed away a little, but still close enough for him to grab Reiji in case he ran away.

"I'm so sorry... To you, Imai and Mikan," he said, still silently crying.

* * *

"Why?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

"What I did was mean to her, but it was for her own safety,"

Hotaru and Natsume stared at him in disbelief.

"Do... Do you belief in an Alternated Universe? The opposite world?,"

Hotaru glared at him as if to say, _Does it look like I am stupid enough to believe that? _

"It exist. Me and Midnight come from there," Reiji explained, hiccuping. "And Midnight is not happy with Mikan,"

Hotaru looked at him like he was crazy. "Who's Midnight?"

"The red haired girl,"

* * *

Hotaru's mouth kept quiet, obviously surprised.

"Midnight is trying to end Mikan's life,"

* * *

**I am so sorry! D: And thank you once again for reading my fan fic. It makes me really happy! I'll try to update more now! And please check out my other fan fic! TY!**

**Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie**

**(P.S.: How's my new pen name? (=^･ω･^) )**


	5. Guns

**I'm sorry everyone, but I've just noticed that on Chapter 2, I wrote that Zoe was 12. Then Chapter 3, I wrote that she was 13. Zoe Miyazono is 12. So sorry for any confusion. I have corrected it now. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Guns**

* * *

"War games!" everyone cheered and raced out.

Zoe stood up and walked towards the door in a more orderly fashion, with Hikari next to her.

"Wait a sec, Zoe. You haven't got your weapon," Nogi sensei called out.

Zoe stopped and tilted her head. "Weapon?"

Hikari blinked. "Baka, how are you suppose to go to war games without weapons?"

Zoe glared at Hikaru. "Owh. Okay,"

* * *

Nogi-sensei smiled a little. Hikari was so much like her Aunt Hotaru. "So. Just put this ring on, and just say 'activate'. A weapon that suits you will apear," he explained, passing Zoe a ring.

Zoe put the ring on, and it turned a shade of rose gold. "Activate,"

The ring began to glow, and there was a flash. A sleek black sniper rifle appeared in her hands.

A big smile appeared on Zoe's face, as she admired her new weapon. "Perfect,"

"Just say 'Off' to turn it back. Now, go on, you two. You don't want to miss out war games, do you,"

Zoe comically pulled a face, and said a quick thank you. "Off," Then, she activated her wings and flew off.

Hikari grumbled. "Blood wings," she chanted and a pair of blood red wings grew out of her back.

* * *

Hikari chased after Zoe and yelled at her. "Oi, fly to that building over there,"

Zoe's eyes widened when she saw Hikari. "What kind of alice do you have?"

"Blood and Pain Alice,"

They both reached the building at the same time as the rest of the class. "They sure are slow," Zoe muttered.

"Hey there, are you the newbie?" a boy holding called out. He was holding a giant hammer.

"No, shit for brains, I'm the teacher," Zoe replied sarcastically.

A vein poped out on his forehead, and he struggled to keep his temper. "My name's Sora, and the head of the class. Have you got your weapon yet?"

Zoe nodded.

"Good. What is it?"

"Activate," Zoe chanted, and her rifle appeared once again.

He whistled. "Now, that is a beauty," he commented. "It's time to get down to business,"

* * *

"This is the first war games for this year. We will be battling against class Alpha today. There are four classes in total. Alpha, Beta, Celtic and Delta,"

Zoe gave him a look. "Why Celtic?"

He just shrugged. "We get to pick our class names. The only rule was we had to start with a 'C'. The rest of the class picked those posh Greek names. but there was no 'C'. Someone came up with Celtic, and we just sticked to it,"

Zoe face palmed. "Whatever. Where am I suppose to go during war games."

"Since you're a sniper, you go to the top floor, where there are many places good for sniping," He explained. Then he turned to the rest of the snipers. "Your first job is to take out Alpha's top sniper, Kuga Kazuki. And just a note, Zoe, the one with a yellow band is in our class. Don't shoot them,"

"Wait, so I'm suppose to kill someone?" Zoe said, shocked.

There was an awkward silence, and the whole class laughed.

* * *

"Looks like we got an amateur," said a blonde girl, laughing.

The class snickered. Zoe's face went a bit red. "A bitch like you is not worthy enough to comment on my skills, so shut up, and crawl back into your hole,"

The girl went red with rage.

"And what your brassy looking hair. It doesn't suite you at all,"

"Why you little..."

"Enough, Nene!" Sora said sternly.

"Awh. Come on, Sora-kun!" Nene said, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it, Nene,"

"Hmph. Fine," she huffed, and flounced away.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Anyway, about what you say, just think like this is a game. Each of us have HP. but when it goes to zero, they're transported to the loser room instead of dying. We are allowed to use our Alice too," Sora explained.

"Owh. Okay,"

Sora clapped his hands. "We only have a few more minutes left! Who's the Link?"

"What's a Link?"

"The Link is like a messenger between us. We'll be spread out all over the place, so in case there is a change of plans or a warning, the Link will pass on the message,"

"Okay. I'll be the Link,"

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"I have a strong enough telepathy alice. It'll be much easier, instead of people running around," Zoe. reasoned.

"Let her do it," Nene called out, to Zoe's surprised. "If we fail, we can easily blame her.

* * *

Zoe was about to argue back, when there was a loud boom.

Everyone began to panic. "Everyone, to your places!" Sora called out. "Connect, us Zoe," Melee, to me!"

Everyone began to sort themselves. Zoe looked around, getting confused.

"Follow me, Zoe," Hikari said in her blank voice.

"You're a sniper too, Hikari?"

She nodded. "Activate,"

Zoe smiled and followed Hikari out. Wings grew out of Hikari's back and Zoe copied her.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried out a certain raven haired boy. He activated his slayer wings to catch up with them.

"He's a sniper too?" Zoe turned to Hikari.

"Unfortunately, yes,"

* * *

The three reached the top. "Split up," Hikari said, and ran towards left.

Jason went towards the right. Zoe took a breath and activated her telepathy alice. Her sharp eyes scanned the place. A few buildings was dotted around the place. There was a forest on the left of the building. She saw glimpses of people going through the forest and slinking into the buildings. They all had golden bands. So they must be from Celtic.

Without a warning, a loud voice echoed "Alpha v.s. Celtic. Let the 1st War Games of the Year begin!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**I'm done... I'm so sorry. I was sick before this, and still a little bit too. Just a note, that 'Midnight Sakura' is On Hiatus due to writers block again. I sat in front of my laptop a whole day, but couldn't come up with anything good. So sorry!**

**Anyways, thank you to Ice Cream Queeen Zshi and TheMysteryFire! I love you guys :P!  
**

**Nya Nya! :3  
ChocoChipzCookie**


End file.
